This invention relates to reflectors, and in particular to boats, and in particular to reflectors that can be attached to outboard motors on boats being transported by trailers.
Trailer mounted outboard engine motor boats are becoming more popular in recent years and have come with problems. For example, the outboard motor generally extends rearward beyond the edge of the trailer that is carrying it. Traditional trailer mounted rear tail lights do not warn drivers trailing behind the trailer that something is extending beyond the trailer""s tail lights. Thus, the high and rearward extended position of the outboard motors on the rear of the boat has resulted in collisions with vehicles traveling behind the towed boats.
The chances for collision further increase if the trailer""s tail lights are not working, or are missing, or are just not easily visible to those behind the trailers.
Additionally, rear facing trailer taillights do not prevent the problem of avoiding side collisions with the trailer.
Various proposals have been made over the years to correct the problem. Red flags and reflectors have been attempted to be used. However, there are no good mounts for supporting either flagpoles or reflectors on the outboard engine motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,978 to Johannes describes a xe2x80x9cboat motor reflectorxe2x80x9d device that attaches to an outboard motor. However, the Johannes patent is limited to one reflector facing rearwardly and does not have any side facing reflectors. Thus, side collisions are not avoided here. Additionally, this device only uses a mounting fork that can loosen and fall of the mounting motor. Still furthermore, Johannes"" one rear facing reflector is fixed in one bent position which limits that visibility of having the reflector portions always being fully facing rearwardly. Thus, raising the motor to different raised positions results in the reflector portion not always being fully rearwardly facing.
Other patents that also fail to overcome the problems described above include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,179 to Johnson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,503 to Smith; 2,963,000 to Fester; U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,280 to Bergum; U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,716 to Hartley; U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,531 to Hayes; U.S. Pat. 3,885,146 to Whitley, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,309 to Rasinski; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,399 to Ojeda; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 380,402 to Binder, Sr.
The first objective of the invention is to provide a reflector for outdrive boat motors that can pivot in multiple directions while the motor is pivoted in multiple directions.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a reflector for outdrive boat motors having reflectors that face rearwardly and on both sides of the motor.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a reflector for an outdrive boat motor that is easy to attach and detach to the outboard boat motor.
A preferred embodiment of the outboard-reflector assembly includes a rear facing reflector; and means for pivotally mounting the rear facing reflector to an outboard motor, wherein the reflector can pivot relative to the outboard motor so that the reflector is continuously visible to drivers behind the towed boat whether or not the outboard motor is in a down position or is raised to any upward position. The means for pivotally mounting the reflector can include a longitudinal horizontal mounting member for attaching the reflector to the motor and a hinge such as a gimbal type ball for allowing the reflector to pivot relative to the mounting member.
The mounting member is attached to the motor by an adjustable strap that can be tightened such as hook and loop fasteners, a belt buckle, a bungee cord, and the like, and clamps The clamp can have prongs which abut to both sides of the motor drive shaft housing above the propeller or to both sides of the skeg fin beneath the propeller. The strap can attach to the propeller hub housing or about the drive shaft housing. The invention can further include additional side reflectors to further increase the visibility of the outboard motor.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically.in the accompanying drawings.